


Sempre solo noi

by Nuraicha



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Español | Spanish, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta Read
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-07
Updated: 2015-02-07
Packaged: 2018-03-10 22:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3305684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nuraicha/pseuds/Nuraicha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU - Época actual. </p>
<p>En su aniversario, Merlín lleva a Arturo a Ealdor para darle una sorpresa.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sempre solo noi

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CristiRanda](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda/gifts).



> Eh... ¡hola! ¿Se nota mucho que este es mi primer fic en este fandom? Estoy algo nerviosa la verdad, porque hacía bastante que no escribía en español y claro... ¡Y encima voy y empiezo con una AU! No sé si es mejor o peor, pero bueno, así ha salido.
> 
> En primer lugar, querría dar gracias a [babymule](http://archiveofourown.org/users/babymule), porque empecé a leer fics en este fandom gracias a ella y creo que indirectamente eso influyó en que comenzara a escribir. Además, ella ha sido la primera en leer esta historia y creo que si no hubiera sido porque le gustó no habría tenido el coraje de publicarla, así que _obrigada_ ;)
> 
> Quiero dedicar este fanfic a [CristiRanda](http://archiveofourown.org/users/CristiRanda), porque es gracias a ella que he acabado viendo Merlín <3 Si te das cuenta, la empecé tan solo unos cuantos días después de que nos viéramos por primera vez, así que sin duda tú eres la que tiene la culpa :P Además le prometí que le escribiría un fic en Navidad y bueno, aunque llega con un poco de retraso, lo prometido es deuda. Espero que te guste el contenido (porque ya sé que el título te encantará).
> 
> Ah, respecto al título, significa "siempre solo nosotros (mismos)" en italiano y está tomado de la [canción homónima de Finley](http://vimeo.com/111942056), porque algunas frases me recordaban a la relación que imaginé en esta historia para Arturo y Merlín.
> 
> Y ya me callo y os dejo con la historia. Por favor, si veis algo que esté mal decídmelo, porque no he tenido beta :/

El sol comenzaba a ponerse, cubriendo las tranquilas aguas del río de una dulce luz anaranjada. Soplaba una brisa suave, que agradablemente enfriaba el inusual ambiente cálido que ese verano había traído al pequeño pueblo de Ealdor.

En el puente, apoyado sobre el viejo pretil de madera, Merlín se mordía el labio inferior, casi sin prestar atención a la bella estampa estival. Sus pies elaboraban una discordante melodía mientras los movía al ritmo de los latidos de su acelerado corazón. Por enésima vez en lo que parecían años, su mirada se desvió hacia su reloj de pulsera, observando con ansiedad las agujas.

¿Cómo era posible que Arturo llegara tarde? ¡Él era el rey de la puntualidad! ¿Por qué se debían invertir los papeles precisamente en ese momento? ¿Acaso quería que le diera un ataque al corazón?

– ¡Oh, por dios! –musitó Merlín, llevando su mano izquierda al bolsillo de sus vaqueros y sacando el móvil con rapidez para revisar que no hubiera ningún mensaje o llamada que no hubiese visto.

Ya está, no podía más, tenía que saber dónde estaba Arturo, porque ya habían transcurrido casi cinco minutos desde la hora a la que se habían citado y él no estaba allí y si no venía se iba a asegurar un buen rapapolvo y ya se podía ir olvidando de la cena romántica que le tenía preparada y de cualquier mínimo atisbo de cualquier parte del cuerpo de Merlín más abajo de su ombligo porque…

En ese preciso instante, unos fuertes brazos le envolvieron la cintura y Merlín casi dejó caer el teléfono al agua, sobresaltado y con las piernas volviéndose gelatina cuando esos labios que tanto amaba presionaron con delicadeza su nuca.

– Arturo –suspiró, odiando cuán inestable sonaba su voz. Merlín carraspeó para dar a sus palabras algo más de severidad–: Arturo, ¿por qué has llegado tan tarde? ¡Te llevo esperando desde hace casi una hora!

– ¡Eres un exagerado, Merlín! –Arturo bufó y Merlín supo que estaba poniendo los ojos en blanco–. ¡Solo han pasado cinco minutos! Y, de todas formas, debes culpar a Morgana de mi tardanza: me ha estado entreteniendo mientras hablaba de una de sus locas ideas empresariales y no me ha dejado escapar hasta que, según sus propias palabras, “parecía un perrito asustado perdido sin su amo”. Así que… ¿me perdonas?

Cuando Merlín notó la lengua de Arturo acariciando su sensible piel, justo donde el cuello se unía con la mandíbula, supo que no había nada que pudiera recriminarle, ni ahora ni nunca.

– Vale, vale, disculpa aceptada –concedió a regañadientes, reclinando la cabeza sobre el hombro de Arturo–. Pero aún así, justo en nuestro aniversario… Morgana lo sabe, debía haber sido más considerada, ¿no crees? –refunfuñó mientras se giraba para mirarle.

– Ah, cariño –Arturo cogió la cara de Merlín entre sus manos y  besó rápidamente sus labios un par de veces antes de dejarlo ir, mostrando esa pícara sonrisa que Merlín asociaba con buenas promesas entre las sábanas–. Te prometo que te lo compensaré con creces. Había estado pensando en algo que tuviera que ver con nata montada y sirope de chocolate, ¿qué te parece?

Merlín tragó con dificultad, hipnotizado por esa mirada llena de excitantes perspectivas nocturnas. Su vivaz mente pronto empezó a imaginar escenas de todas las posibilidades que las palabras de Arturo implicaban, y notó como una llama de excitación se extendía por su vientre.

Pero no, debía concentrarse. Tenía una misión y había que cumplirla, por muy difícil que Arturo se lo pusiera.

Con delicadeza y por el bien de su cordura, se alejó de sus manos y empezó a inspirar controladamente para evitar que las palabras salieran de su boca atropelladamente, en un trabalenguas ininteligible.

– Arturo, Arturo… Verás, yo… Ya sabes que, eh… ¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¡No me mires así!

Arturo estaba sonriendo, tratando de aguantar la risa ante sus balbuceos, y Merlín no podía hacerlo si no se lo tomaba en serio, porque su valor se estaba disipando a cada segundo y…

Y entonces Arturo se arrodilló delante de él, sonriendo con esa boca imperfecta pero absolutamente gloriosa que tenía y Merlín creyó que moriría en ese instante, porque si Arturo le iba a ofrecer satisfacción oralmente no podría rechazarlo, pero si tenían sexo sus neuronas explotarían y no podría preguntarle si…

– ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

No podía ser posible.

Merlín miró a Arturo como si acabara de descender de una nave marciana, sintiendo que le faltaba el aire.

– Me… me… ¡Me has robado la frase! –le acusó con voz ahogada.

Arturo se levantó, confundido y claramente contrariado ante la falta de una respuesta afirmativa.

– ¿Qué?

– Yo… ¡Idiota, esa era mi frase! ¡Te lo iba a pedir yo primero! Llevaba semanas planeándolo, por eso este viaje a Ealdor, la cita en el puente donde nos besamos por primera vez… ¡Incluso el anillo! –Merlín empezó a rebuscar con frenesí en los bolsillos de su pantalón, rogando a los cielos que no se hubiera dejado el anillo en casa ante su prisa por acudir a la cita, lo que evidentemente había ocurrido –. ¡Estaba aquí! ¡Te juro que sí! Maldita sea, debo de haberlo olvidado en casa de mamá, estuve allí antes de venir aquí porque estaba muy nervioso, ¡y ahora lo he arruinado todo porque no lo tengo!

Las carcajadas de Arturo le obligaron a detenerse, observando con incredulidad a ese dios griego que, a la luz del crepúsculo, le acababa de pedir matrimonio.

Arturo quería lo mismo que él. Arturo quería estar a su lado por toda la eternidad, y él ni siquiera se había percatado de la importancia de ese gesto hasta ese momento.

– ¡Merlín! Es por estas cosas que me muero de ganas de pasar el resto de mi vida contigo –dijo Arturo afectuosamente, abrazándole con fuerza para que no viera sus ojos empañados. Como si no supiera todavía que para Merlín era un libro abierto.

En sus brazos, Merlín trató de contener las lágrimas, lleno de felicidad.

– Sí, sí quiero –musitó contra su cabello, separándose lo justo para mirarle a los ojos y repetirlo, con más firmeza –: Eres todo lo que siempre he deseado.

– Vaya, gracias por la confirmación, porque creo que aún no me había quedado claro con todo el espectáculo de _prima donna_ que habías montado en tan solo un segundo… – bromeó Arturo, aunque Merlín sabía que detrás del sarcasmo se escondía un gran alivio.

– ¡Idiota! –respondió Merlín, sintiéndose en una nube e incapaz de dejar de sonreír al que ahora era oficialmente su futuro marido.

Los dos se besaron con pasión, haciendo promesas sobre su nueva vida al filo de la noche. Quizá el momento no había sido como ninguno de los dos había imaginado, pero sin duda eso lo había hecho aún más especial. Un futuro juntos ya no era un sueño, sino una realidad.


End file.
